Mixed Signals
by LostFan4life
Summary: OneShot. Kate and Jack talk about the Jacket kiss in Through The Looking Glass.


Mixed Signals

Authors note: Hey guys this is my new story, I really hope you like it. I don't own Lost. This is my take on how the "I love you" scene could have gone.

Summary: Kate and Jack have a talk about the Jacket kiss in Through the Looking Glass.

A wave of emotions suddenly fell over Kate, as she watched the man she loved kiss another woman. She wasn't sure if she was angry, hurt, jealous, or all of the above. Kate kept telling herself that it was okay, that she didn't really love him, that it was only a crush, but she knew in her heart it was so much more than that.

This was all her fault she had hurt him and now he was trying to move on with his life. She felt so stupid, she has destroyed the best thing that had happened to her, she had ruined her relationship with Jack. Coming to the realization that it was over, that no matter what she did now she would never get him back, she turned her head and continued on with the others.

"Don't wait up," Juliet said to Jack as she began to head back to camp.

Jack couldn't believe what had just happened, Juliet had kissed him and he had kissed back, this would have been fine excepted for the fact that Jack was in love with another woman. The truth was that Jack had fallen for Kate, it didn't seem to matter how much he tired to forget her, and he just couldn't get over her.

Kate made her way over to a tree she was so tired of walking and she needed to sit down to tie her shoes. So many thought ran through her mind, but they all came to the conclusion that she was never going to be with Jack, no matter what she did she would never be good enough for him.

As Jack made his way through the jungle, he saw her, she was sitting by a tree and she looked so sad like she had lost her best friend. Jack made his way over to her, and sat down next to her.

"He didn't mean it," Jack said referring to what Sawyer had said to Kate.

"Who?" She asked, she had completely forgotten her argument with Sawyer about going back to the camp.

"Sawyer, he didn't mean it. He was only trying to protect you, that's why I asked you not to come after me," He continued.

Jack began to stand up; he knew he couldn't continue to have this conversation with her because it was breaking his heart.

"Why are you sticking up for him? He would never do it for you." She questioned him.

Jack was trying to think of what he should say to her, the truth was that he loved her so much that he was will to let her go so she could be with Sawyer.

"Because I love you," he said.

Once he realized what he had said he knew it was time to leave, he had said too much already.

"Wait, so that is it? You kiss Juliet and then you tell me you love me and walk away." She asked still trying to comprehend what he had said.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," he said.

"Well it didn't look like you but up a fight," she said starting to get angry with him.

"Do you really want to go there Kate, after what you did with Sawyer?" He questioned her.

"I'm not the one who said I love you," she reminded him.

"Why did you say that anyway?" She asked hoping that he had really meant it.

"Because it is the truth, I love you Kate," he answered softly.

"Really?" She asked as her eyes began to light up.

"Yes," he replied, "I can't imagine my life without you honestly."

"Then why did you kiss Juliet?" she asked once again.

"Kate I love you so much that I am willing to step aside and let you be with Sawyer, If that is what you want." He replied.

"I want to be with you, but I thought that you didn't like me like that so I always ran to him when we got into fights." She told him as she began to recall all the times that had fought and she had ended up disappointing him.

"You really thought that?" He asked her amazed that she couldn't tell he liked her.

"Yes, I did," she answered.

"So do you think we can start over, have a fresh start, no more lies?" He asked her.

"I would love to," She said as she began to stand up.

"Great, but we better get going to the radio tower before it gets dark." He stated.

They spent the next hour talking and Kate told Jack all about her past and why she was on the run.

Authors note: This is my first oneshot; I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
